


Strangelove

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal and Will take turns holding the reins. Will hands them over to Hannibal this time.





	Strangelove

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the right tag but there is one mention of Hannibal as Daddy. I'm not sure if you tag that but I'm trying to do this correctly.

A couple of years after the pair slayed the dragon they were settling into life with one another. One night Hannibal had come home with a beautifully wrapped package trimmed with shimmery silver cloth ribbons wrapped across the package and tied into an intricate bow. The tag had read as a gift to Will and Hannibal both. Since Hannibal had purchased and wrapped it he wanted Will to do the honors of opening it. Inside of the wrapping paper was a plain black box that held a white gold metal collar inside of it. Will ran his finger over the metal and looked it over the engraving caught his eye. One one side of the lockable latch was a H.L. and on the opposite side was W.G.He had questioned who was to wear the collar and the older man explained that it was for both of them. 

Hannibal had explained that his intention in gifting them the collar was so that they had the opportunity to share it as they would share the role of dominant and submissive as they wished. Hannibal had never dreamed of seeing someone as his equal in all things. He never imagined that there would be a person that made him long to serve in the way that Will did. While he enjoyed the times that he controlled Will he would never trade submitting to his dark beautiful boy. So they took turns offering the gift of submission to one another and exploring any and every whim that entered their minds. 

Will was toweling off his curls and watching the waterways that ran through the steamed up glass on the vanity mirror. He tossed his towel on the floor and stretched his toe out to spread the towel out even more across the still wet bathroom floor. He exited the bathroom and went over to the closet and reached up for that black box that held their collar. His lips curled into a smile as he worked the clasp closed, leaving the tiny padlock in the box.The mischievous empath pushed one of Hannibal’s jackets from it’s hanger and let it drop down on the floor in front of the shelf where the box lived. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and pulled them up over an underwear free body. He went to find Hannibal and see if he could interest him in locking the collar onto his neck. 

As he opened the door to their large bedroom the sound of Hannibal on the piano rolled into his ears. Will stood at the top of their stairs and listened to his talented husband. As he descended the stairs the music stopped and he heard the screech of his stool rubbing across the floor. 

“How was your shower?” his thick accented voice called meeting him on the stairs. 

“Good, thanks, what do you have in mind for this evening?” he called down

His feet hit the space at the bottom of the steps and Hannibal quietly stepped into his view. Dr.Lecter had first been greeted by the woodsy scent of Will’s body wash and then the sound of his footsteps grew louder as he approached. Lastly he was treated to the sight of his beloved sporting tight black jeans, damp curls and their shiny collar around his throat. Hannibal ignored the collar but Will knew that he had seen it. If he had one solitary thing that was different about his appearance he noticed, of course he noticed the somewhat thick wrap of the collar around his flushed neck. 

“Will? Do you have any plans at the moment yourself?” he questioned without really needing the answer. Will came down to play. He just wanted it to seem like all was as it always was. His chocolate curls moved as he shook his head no. A smile formed over Lecter’s lips and he took Will by the hand and led him into the living room. His fingers reached out and unbuckled Will’s jeans. The younger man looked away as his jeans were pushed down and he stepped out of them and they were folded and placed on the sofa. Hannibal again took his hand in his and walked him to the large window that looked out over their extensive backyard. 

“Hannibal” Will said with a playful lilt “ Are you wanting to sketch me right now?” He said this as he noticed Hannibal’s newest sketch book and freshly sharpened pencils were sitting on the small round table beside the window.

“I had hoped to, do you have an objection to that, dear?” he replied

“Not really, I am just feeling kind of fidgety and I don’t know how well I will do for you.” he told him.

Hannibal ignored his concern and positioned him in the center and scooted him to the side facing forward. He stepped back admiring the curve of his backside and the line at his hip and settled into his chair with his tools. By the time he glanced back up though Will was looking down.

“Are you ready, my dear?” he asked him. Will nodded and lifted his head back up with his ocean eyes looking back into the amber eyes of his artistic husband. The sound of pencil and paper meshing together in rhythm filled the room. Will bent his knee slightly and then pushed it out even more. The doctor stopped and watched as Will squirmed and reset his pose. He didn’t get into his position without flashing a bratty smile at Hannibal though. 

“Will, would you be so kind as to fetch me the lock for your collar?” he asked not looking up from his sketchbook as he returned it to the table. 

“Why don’t you get it, it’s not like you’re drawing anymore.” he snapped at him and walked off. Hannibal still remained seated and didn’t immediately react to Will’s insolence. While he didn’t react verbally his mind was reacting by shuffling through ideas of what to do with his smart ass husband who came down in his sub collar.

With Will standing in the living room waiting to see what Hannibal would do to him the doctor stood and left his bratty sub to get the lock.

The reflection in the dresser mirror showed the discarded towel that was left for him to find. The door to their closet that was usually kept closed was opened and Hannibal had to move his fallen jacket to get to the box on the shelf above.He also went for a silver velvet bag and removed the chastity belt that he had purchased for his Will. That plastic cock cage rarely saw the light of day. Anytime Will Graham’s cock was hidden away was equally frustrating for his key holder. He didn’t want Will to think that cock control would ever be off of the table though. 

The faint sound of Hannibal’s careful footsteps upstairs clued the younger man in on the fact that his other half had discovered the intentional mess that he had left. It was hardly a mess but any disorder in their realm was equal to total chaos when he was itching to get discipline from Daddy Hannibal. He shivered thinking about the ginger figging that he had received a couple of months ago. His fingers moved in memory over his cheeks as he remembered the caning that he had been given shortly after they got the collar. Hannibal loved to glut himself on Will’s discomfort and his struggle. When you have engaged in the ways of the blood sport that the two men have your hard impact play was basically vanilla. Sometimes you have you hit elsewhere. He couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore so he decided to seek him out.

He didn’t see his husband nor did he see his reflection in the dressing mirror. The submissive entered the room and Hannibal stepped out from the bathroom holding Will’s towel. No words were exchanged as he took the towel to the laundry hamper. The silence remained as he crossed the floor and slipped the tiny padlock onto the clasp of the collar. Their eyes seemed to send each other every emotion that they needed to relay and Will averted his eyes and walked to crawl on the bed. The dark-eyed man climbed up beside him. Will rolled up against his body as the mattress dipped slightly from the pressure of their bodies encouraging the closeness. Hannibal slipped his fingers around Will’s semi-hard shaft and grazed it up and down in a loose fist. This worried Will, it was always nicest before it all hit. 

He let go of Will’s cock and it bobbed and moved from the loss of touch. He pushed his warm hands up Will’s nude body and rubbed his nails over his pouty lips, almost scratching them. He took it to his own mouth and wet it. When he returned it to Will’s lips the spit helped aid him in parting his lips to gain access. Will’s tongue fluttered over his finger immediately. A deep breath pulled into Hannibal’s lungs as he felt the warm heat on the space between his fingers. He couldn’t tell if Will’s fellating his finger was his instinct or his attempt to soften him but either way, it wasn’t going to stop the excruciating tease that he was going to put his bratty boy through.

Hannibal flipped on the bedside speakers to bring in some soft drum music. His eyes shot over to the chest at the foot of their bed and he leaned down to open it and take out the pumping kit with two of the smaller cylinders. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth as he fixed one on each of Will’s small pink nipples. He rested his hand on Will's lower stomach and turned on the pump with the other. The current breath fled Will’s body as the sensation of his nipples being pulled into the cylinder caught him by surprise He knew the sensation and knew that it was coming but it still managed to make him jolt. The tender pink flesh had engorged and filled out a little over half of the small cylinder when doctor Lecter removed the pump from the cylinders. Will looked down with wide eyes.

Hannibal crawled as close to Will as he could gluing his body to his side and pressed his hot mouth to Will’s red flushed ear lobe. He moved to readjust the space between them allowing his eyes to focus on Will’s beauty. Will’s pink lip moved just slightly as if Hannibal’s breath was strong enough to make it quiver. His sea-colored peepers moving up to look into the murky darkness of Hannibal’s lust-filled eyes brought out a low hiss in response. Those maroon eyes burned into the patch of chestnut beard that covered Will’s scar and increased in heat as they moved down to Adam's apple that bobbed and brought his eyes to Will’s succulent throat. Hannibal treated himself to a nip or six along Will’s jawline and then down to his neck.

He tasted the vision of Will stretched above a pyre of burning leaves and the residue of smoke and pine coated his nose and mouth. He twisted his hand to gather up a handful of curls and pushed Will’s face into his own neck as he imagined his eyes lit by the deep fire looking up at him. He moved back to see the burning look that Will delivered to him. He pushed his lips ever so softly to the younger man’s pillow-soft kiss and then pulled back.

“Stroke for me now, Will” he growled into his husband’s ear while tracing the lines of it with a hungry mouth. 

Will felt the urge behind Hannibal’s request press and pin him to the mattress. His nerve endings tickled with the echo of his words through his body. Will dropped his hand down to take his cock into it as if the invitation, no, the command might be rescinded. It was his own hand on his needy dick but it still felt like Hannibal was pulling it along up and down. He could almost feel the pull like the tide being coaxed back out only to crash in again. The satisfied moans that Hannibal rewarded him to let him know that he was on the right track. As his body buzzed from the pleasure he nearly forgot who he was stroking for. He felt so sure that release was imminent and he sped up rushing madly to the end of the race. A firm hand smacked Will’s sensitive balls and he stopped.

“Were you just going to sprint on to orgasm with me waiting to even feel you on me?” Hannibal asked clicking his tongue in a chastising manner.

“No, Not without asking.” Will panted out between shaky breaths. 

Hannibal climbed up and moved between Will’s open legs and pressed his lips to each thigh and then to his balls. His mouth moved along the skin pulling them upwards and letting them fall from the absence of his mouth as he brushed worshipfully across his stomach scar. He released the pressure on the cylinders on Will’s nipples and removed them. He ran a slow hand up and over to meet the heat of his pink engorged nipples. His dark eyes met Will’s sea of blue and he growled low and long and went in to nip at those tortured nipples with a sharp tug of his teeth. 

A groan fell from Will’s lips and into Hannibal’s as he took his mouth to kiss him. He sucked away Will’s pain and Will sucked on Hannibal’s tongue while pressing his body up into him. Hannibal climbed up and off of the bed. He pulled his shirt from his waist and up over his head. A rattling sound broke the silence as he unbuckled and removed his pants and stepped out of them. His arousal was weeping inside of his boxer briefs from being taken from Will. He took off the precum stained briefs and wrapped a hand around his own balls as he watched Will’s eyes rake over him. He looked him deep into his eyes and pulled out the chastity belt from his pants pocket and smiled at Will. he walked back over to the bedside and took Will’s leg in his hand and caressed it. 

“Stroke your cock for me now, Will. Do it exactly as I suck your toes.” he commanded and took the tip of Will’s big toe to his lips. 

He started hard and fast taking all of his big toe into his mouth and kissing the space between on the downstroke. Will quickly tugged and worked his hand to mimic Hannibal’s motions on his toe. The chastity belt was inches away and Will knew that Hannibal would not hesitate to lock him in it, even if he denied himself in the process. Sure, he typically got out for good behavior. That wasn’t before a little bit of time in lockdown though. He melted into Hannibal’s dark gaze as he flicked across his toe and he kept his pace even and steady to match his. He could feel the cord tightening and pulling him upward and into rapture. He started running over naming different parts of the boat motor to keep his pulse steady too.

He must have visibly left the room because Hannibal’s harsh nip at the meat on his big toe caught him by surprise. He pushed out a gasp and his husband laughed at his reaction. 

“ I could have kicked you in the face you know.” the younger man spit out 

“You still can.” Hannibal laughed and went back to sucking Will’s toes one by one.

Will returned to rubbing his cock for Hannibal. Doctor Lecter pushed Will’s legs open even wider with forceful motions. He dropped to his stomach and chest in front of Will for a front-row seat to his stroking. He started kissing and brushing his lips across Will’s balls. He closed his amber eyes and just let them bounce and smack against his face as Will stroked to the rhythm that Hannibal stroked his inner thigh for guidance. His eyelids grew hot as he opened his mouth wide to pull as much of Will into his mouth as he could. He hooked his hands under him and scooped up and pulled Will against his face like that. Will’s whimpers grew louder and louder as Hannibal feasted on him. Soon he felt Will’s hand tighten and tremble against him. Hannibal quickly moved up off of him and Will stopped stroking.

He had been so close and was about to ask permission to come for him. He couldn't hide the disappointment at the denial, it was written all over his sweaty face. Hannibal scooted up to sit over Will’s thighs and rub his cock against his He held Will’s by the glans and smacked his hard cock against his up and down as Will moaned under him. Hannibal bit his tongue until the sting went through his mouth and then he rubbed his foreskin across the tip of WIll’s hard cock. He dropped down onto him, smashing their erections together and pulling Will’s lower lip between his teeth to nip it hard. Will’s first reaction was to pull back and this just caused his teeth to clamp harder onto them. Will’s lip shook as Hannibal carefully licked up the crimson gloss that was coating his lips now. 

Hannibal made a note to remind himself that the next time he was in the collar to make sure that he struggled so that he bled enough to give Will’s teeth a gorgeous splash of thick cherry between his teeth. His beloved looked stunning in blood and moonlight. He gently bit his way down to Will’s cock and spread his lips to take in the head. He couldn’t help himself but to push his hands under Will’s ass and take the flesh between his fingers. He would never tire of seeing his red prints spread out over Will’s gorgeous ass. 

  
  


His tongue slithered along Will’s cock like a snake coiling around their meal. His teeth caught the skin ever so slightly and tugged at it on his way up and down as he sucked. Will’s hips started to move up on their own and Hannibal pulled back and popped the head out with a loud lewd noise and looked down at his mate trembling. He drummed his fingertips lightly over Will’s balls as he gazed into his sapphire eyes. The older man looked down at Will so needy to get a release. He was twisting around in the bed beneath him and making the most angelic sounds of want. Hannibal tipped his head back and took a deep breath trying to regain focus on teasing Will and not splitting him open the way he was trying to seduce him into doing. 

He moved and rolled Will over onto his stomach. Hannibal wrapped himself over Will’s back with his lips to his ear. One hand moved between Will and the mattress to hold and rub a thumb over his hardness. Will squirmed against the new sensation of his hand in pitiful desperation. Hannibal warned him with a stern No as he pulled on his earlobe. Will’s body relaxed and he waited for what his husband wanted to do with him. 

“Do you not have proper room to hang and allow your towels to dry?” Hannibal asked of Will.

“I do” he replied with a quiet voice.

“Oh so there really is no reason why you would leave it on the bathroom floor then, hmm, Will?” he continued to question.

“No” is all that Will could say to that.

“ I assume the same can be said about my jacket being on the floor and also about your disobedience when I asked you about getting the lock to the collar. Or is there, in fact, a reason for your behavior?” he said while gripping Will in a hard grasp around his shaft. 

Will shook his head and replied with the same answer, no. They both knew that Will had done it to play with his keyholder, his husband, his current dom. 

“ That’s going to be three days in the chastity belt, dear WIll.” Hannibal sentenced him to three days in chastity. Will smiled a knowing smile showing very little seriousness to the fact that Hannibal had just told him that his cock was to be locked away for three days. The poor doctor never made it to twenty-four hours. He could say three days or he could say one week, Will knew that he would get off early for good looks. 

“Are you going to let me have an orgasm tonight before lockdown?” he asked the older man. 

“Perhaps, it depends on how well you milk my cock.” he smiled as he gave this answer to his beloved.

Hannibal got onto his back and patted his hands over his thighs while watching Will move closer. The collared man climbed onto his partner’s lap and worked his cheeks open. Hannibal reached for the oil and handed it to Will. He took it and moved back to drizzle the oil into his hand and rub them together, warming the lube. When it got to where he wanted it he slathered it up and down his husband’s cock. Hannibal took him by the hips and guided him down onto his cock. Will winced as the thickness spread him but melted into Hannibal’s touch. Will started to lift and to begin riding Hannibal but he put his hands on top of Will’s thighs and squeezed signaling him to stop and wait. His eyelids smashed down against his cheeks and his nose was gifted the smell of Will’s arousal dripping from his skin.

Having his erection surrounded by Will’s tight, slick body was tugging at him and pulling hard at his balls. Even as Will perched on him, ready to please him he was making the slightest sounds of pleasure in his breathing. Either he was purposefully doing that or it was just Hannibal’s interpretation of his boy being a bratty boy in spite of having gotten into trouble.

Hannibal’s eyes went dark and he gripped the meat of Will’s thighs and started urging him to ride him once again.

“You think that you’ll be out of chastity by nightfall tomorrow, don’t you?” he said while hooking his finger into the O ring in front of Will’s collar. 

Will’s smug smile was all the answer that Hannibal needed. He could see Will struggling as he was taking his cock. That didn’t stop him from being cocky and smiling down at Hannibal thinking that even his husband knew he was weak for him and would give in early. Hannibal tugged on the collar more to pull Will’s lips to his He licked them and then pushed his tongue into Will’s mouth. Hannibal slid a finger against his cock as Will was at the head and when he came back down he continued to take Hannibal’s finger alongside of his cock. Will’s eyes shot open wide and he couldn’t conceal that he felt too full. He wasn’t going to give that satisfaction to his husband though. He would deal with the pain later. Right now he just wanted to milk him bone dry and get his own release soon after. 

“You think that you can slap on that collar and disrespect me and then wiggle out of your punishment because I want you?” Hannibal asked him as he bounced up and down on his cock. 

Will smiled and nodded and kept the same pace without missing a thrust. Hannibal collected every ounce of restraint that he had and gave Will an unimpressed face. He glanced at the clock. 

“You have until 3:13 to get me to the finish line, dear Will. If you do that I will grant you an orgasm before locking you into your cage.” he said, challenging his beloved. The younger man slowed his pace down to a snail’s crawl dragging his hips up and forward causing Hannibal’s cock to hit him at a new angle.

Hannibal snarled as his husband’s body clung to his cock and how it sent lightning through his veins. The older man folded his hands over one another and placed them on his chest. Even as he was being drained off every bit of resistance that he had he was trying to maintain his mood of indifference. His body went numb as he spotted the beads of sweat building up on Will’s skin. He only allowed himself the slight touch of his glistening thighs that he scratched with urgency.

Hannibal ran his fingers through the sweat and pulled them back into his mouth. Just as the taste overloaded him his hips snapped up and he was bouncing his Will chasing the feeling of white-hot bliss. Will sat still against him and watched as his other half came undone. 

“Now, come for me now.” Hannibal cooed at Will while stroking his thighs and looking up at him in total adoration.

Will placed his hand over himself and stroked it tight and fast while looking into Hannibal’s face. Even though he was on this side of orgasm he could melt into Hannibal’s afterglow at the same time. It never ended, their cycle. The give and take were constant with them. Will lost himself in maroon eyes watering with serene tears as his coil snapped and the tide crashed in on him taking him out. He stiffened entirely as he hit Hannibal’s skin with his release. He fell down and off of him and landed at his side. They looked at one another as their pulses calmed. 

They smothered the space between their bodies as they pulled in together. Will wriggled his body against Hannibal’s while kissing his shoulder. It was time to start working on his early release from the cock cage. If nothing else he hoped for another round before Hannibal removed the collar. 


End file.
